


La felicidad a través del sol en tus ojos

by desileo



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desileo/pseuds/desileo
Summary: (Basado en el juego Sh(in)e)Fenris despierta en un lugar que no conoce, en una cama en la que su dueño asegura no se encontraba la noche anterior, sin saber nada absolutamente de él y sin traer nada consigo, ni siquiera su propia ropa.Helios Hawke, dueño del lugar en donde despierta, ante una escena comprometedora con su madrastra le propone un trato: fingir ante ella que están comprometidos para que la mujer deje de traerle candidatas para esposas a cambio de hospedarle hasta que recupere su memoria.¿Quién es Fenris y qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar?





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! 
> 
> Bienvenidos a un nuevo fic, en donde esta vez la pareja protagonista serán Fenris y Hawke. Como siempre, no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes, todo el mundo de Dragon Age le pertenece a Bioware.
> 
> El fic contiene spoilers del juego Moe Sh(in)e por lo que si estás jugando en este momento el juego, te sugiero que dejes el fic para otro momento. Si no es así (o no te importan los spoilers) bienvenido

“Es una fría noche de invierno de fin de era. Hay un niño elfo de ropa harapienta, vendiendo fósforos en la calle, solo.

No puede regresar a la casa de su amo hasta no haber vendido todos, sin embargo aún le quedan muchos en la caja de sus manos.

Todos pasan rápidamente frente a él, ocupados debido a que se termina la era de la Tormenta.

Ni una sola de esas personas ve o escucha la voz del elfo…”

─No… esta historia es demasiado dolorosa. Tú espera… Yo dibujaré tu felicidad.

\--------------------------

Los pájaros cantaban alegremente mientras volaban sobre la casa, el elfo se cubrió un poco más con la sábana. Estaba realmente cómodo en donde se encontraba, además de que el sueño no deseaba abandonarlo, sin luchar contra él, se dispuso a sumergirse un rato en la tierra de Morfeo, apretando un poco más en su mano el objeto que irradiaba calidez.

Sin embargo, podía escuchar una voz que le hablaba, pidiendo algo que él no lograba entender del todo, decidió ignorarla, mas en cuanto estuvo por volver a dormir se escuchó un ruido estridente proveniente del lado de él, que lo despertó bruscamente mientras gritaba.

─¡Fasta vass!

Justo en el lugar de donde provenía el ruido, un hombre de cabello oscuro con ojos marrones-rojizos (los cuales le llamaban la atención sin saber realmente qué) le veía fijamente, con un extraño aparato en su mano, del cual provenía el ruido. Con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras apagaba el aparato respondió.

─Buenos días, dormilón. Ahora que estás despierto, ¿me puedes devolver mi mano? La necesito.

Sin comprender nada, el elfo soltó su mano, viendo preocupado todo lo que le rodeaba. Estaba en una habitación finamente decorada y agradable a la vista con juguetes esparcidos, pero nada de ahí le parecía familiar, ni siquiera la persona que estaba a su lado.

Cuando intentó recordar cómo había terminado ahí su cabeza se quedó en blanco, por lo que intentó obtener algo de información del hombre, mas éste como si leyera su mente, comentó.

─Cuando desperté, estabas durmiendo al lado mío. Además de que tú estás un poco…desnudo.

Viendo por primera vez su cuerpo, el elfo pudo comprobar con cierta vergüenza que estaba completamente desnudo, tenía como única cobertura la sábana. Pudo notar que por su piel surcaban marcas blancas que formaban intrincados grabados, cubriendo hasta donde podía ver.

Envolviéndose un poco más con la sábana, vio acusatoriamente al hombre y preguntó.

─¿Y supongo que estoy en este estado porque cierta persona se aprovechó mientras dormía?

Ofendido, el dueño respondió.

─Por supuesto que no. Si no lo has notado, yo estoy completamente vestido sumado que, si lo hubiera querido, no podría moverme porque cierto elfo me tenía agarrado muy fuertemente por la mano. Por un momento pensé que la perdería.

El intruso solamente le dio la razón muda a su anfitrión, pues su agarre había sido de muerte. Ante la tranquilidad del otro, el dueño preguntó.

─Muy bien, ya que hemos dejado claro que soy inocente, comencemos con lo obvio… ¿quién eres y qué haces aquí?

El elfo quiso responder, mas su mente se quedó en blanco, sin saber las respuestas ante tale preguntas tan sencillas dejándole preocupado: no sabía quién era, ni siquiera un nombre que dar o el lugar en el que se encontraba, por lo que sincerandose comentó.

─No sé quién soy, ni lo que hago aquí. Es más, no sé en dónde estoy.

Por unos segundos, el intruso pensó que el dueño de la casa se molestaría y lo echaría, sin embargo, como si fuera cuestión de todos los días y con tono tranquilo, respondió a las interrogantes.

─Estás en una mansión de Alta Ciudad, en la ciudad de Kirkwall. La casa perteneció a los Amell pero ahora le pertenece a Helios Hawke que, por si te interesa, soy yo, intruso elfo de cabello blanco.

Cambiando su semblante a uno preocupado, continuó.

─Si no recuerdas nada de ti, ni siquiera tu nombre, entonces debes de sufrir amnesia, tal vez por un golpe o un evento traumatizante.

Pensando en el mejor curso de acción, el elfo decidió.

─Haya sido lo que haya sido, es mejor salir de aquí y averiguar quién soy. Lamento mucho las molestias.

Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento fuera de la cama, Hawke le cerró el paso y regañó.

─No puedes salir de aquí sin recordar nada, sería realmente muy peligroso para ti, además de que no tienes ropa y la verdad no creo que sea tan buena idea solo salir con una sábana. Parece que dices la verdad y mi moral no me permite…

Antes de que pudiera completar su frase, alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación, causando que el rostro antes pasivo de Hawke palideciera completamente. Viendo directamente hacia el intruso, susurró.

─Es mi madrastra. Si te ve en ese estado, ¡estoy muerto! Escóndete en alguna parte.

El elfo vio por toda la habitación, en busca de un buen escondite, pero parecía que todos los espacios disponibles eran demasiados pequeños incluso para él. Mientras buscaba, pudo escuchar la voz de una mujer llamar.

─Helios, deja de dormir. Ya es tiempo de que vayas a trabajar.

Ambos se vieron en pánico, por lo que lo único que Hawke se le ocurrió hacer fue agarrar al intruso por el brazo y jalarlo para sacarlo de la cama, pero tal movimiento solo provocó que ambos cayeran al suelo, quedando en una posición comprometida en la que Helios estaba encima del elfo, sobre todo porque en el camino la sábana resbaló, dejándole completamente expuesto.

Impacientándose, la mujer gritó.

─¡¿Qué fue ese ruido?! ¡Será mejor que en cuanto entre, no estés haciendo algo…!

En cuanto abrió la puerta, la madrastra vio la posición y estado de ambos, por lo que dio un grito sorprendido, mientras que ambos intentaban levantarse sin hacer más melodrama del que ya se había hecho.

Mientras que ambos se ponían en una posición menos comprometida y el elfo recuperaba la sábana, la mujer preguntó.

─¿Qué debo de pensar de esto, Helios? Sobre todo con un elfo de su aspecto. ¡Tan solo míralo! Todo su cuerpo tiene tatuajes, ¿es un ladrón o un vulgar prostituto?

Al intruso le ardió la sangre en sus venas, completamente enojado por el desprecio de la mujer, por lo que ya tenía una respuesta igualmente ácida cuando Hawke intervino en su defensa.

─Meredith, él no es ninguna de las dos, es una persona respetable.

Meredith vio a su hijastro con rostro incrédulo, por lo que preguntó.

─Si así es, entonces, ¿quién es esta persona?

El elfo pensó que con esa pregunta, todo sería revelado, pues él no tenía manera de responder ante tal cuestionamiento, pero para su sorpresa, Helios respondió resueltamente.

─Es mi novio.

Tanto la mujer como el elfo lo vieron sorprendidos ante la declaración, para acto seguido susurrar al último.

─Tan solo sígueme la corriente.

Sin más opciones, el intruso no contradijo a Hawke, dejándole que terminara su historia inventada.

─Además, planeo casarme con él y no tienes ni voz ni voto en la situación. Simplemente te estoy informando de ello.

Con una mirada calculadora haciendo compañía a su sorpresa, Meredith vio con mayor detenimiento al elfo, para preguntar.

─Entonces, ¿de dónde provienes? ¿Cómo te llamas?

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que Helios respondiera por él, dándole un nombre fuera de lo común.

─Fenris. Su nombre es Fenris.

Volviendo su atención hacia el elfo, la mujer comunicó ofensivamente.

─Fenris, pues encontrarte en este estado me hace pensar lo vulgar que eres, por lo que no creo que seas el mejor candidato para pertenecer a la familia Hawke, así que será mejor que te largues de esta casa, aunque por supuesto te daré algo de ropa, ¿te parece bien si está usada? Después de todo quedará muy bien contigo.

Antes de que pudiera medir sus acciones, el intruso respondió.

─Tal vez, pero al menos tengo un poco más de educación de usted que, desde que la conocí, he de decir que su lenguaje y actitud dejan mucho que desear para una mujer que se regodea ser de la alta sociedad.

Meredith enrojeció ante el comentario y sin mediar ninguna otra palabra con el elfo, vio hacia su hijastro, esperando a que saliera a su defensa, sin embargo éste firmemente terminó.

─Será mejor que salga de mi casa antes de que yo mismo la saque de aquí.

Dando una última mirada acusadora hacia el elfo, la mujer salió de la habitación, dando un portazo al salir. Una vez que se fue, Helios comentó.

─Bueno, esto salió mejor de lo que esperaba y más porque me dará beneficios extra.

Ante la mirada interrogante del intruso, explicó.

─En cuanto tuve la edad para casarme, Meredith ha traído innumerables candidatas para ser mi esposa. Pero como ahora estoy “comprometido” contigo, dejará de molestarme y a cambio te quedarás aquí hasta que recuperes la memoria. Un buen trato si me lo preguntas, a menos de que sea molesto para ti.

A pesar de que estaba cometiendo una locura con esto (pues nada le aseguraba que pudiera seguir con la actuación) dentro de él se sintió feliz por las palabras de Hawke; rápidamente respondió.

─No me molesta en absoluto, es más, tengo que agradecerte por acogerme de esta manera.

Ante su respuesta, Hawke sonrió resplandecientemente, provocando que el corazón del elfo fuera más rápido de lo normal, sobre todo cuando Helios comentó.

─En realidad fue al revés. Digamos que esta es mi manera de pagártelo. Y como necesitas un nombre, te daré el nombre de Fenris.

Queriendo saber el motivo de ese nombre, el intruso preguntó.

─¿Y por qué Fenris?

Colocando una sonrisa enigmática, Hawke respondió.

─Eso es un secreto.

Con esas últimas palabras tan misteriosas, ambos comenzaron su pequeña aventura.


	2. Chapter 2

Fenris despertó nuevamente en el cuarto de Hawke, pero esta vez tenía un pijama y estaba solo en la cama, pues el día anterior (después de que Helios le prestara ropa y fueran a comprar de su talla) acordaron que, mientras traían lo necesario para equipar el cuarto de invitados, se quedaría a dormir en la habitación principal.

El elfo replicó, pero Hawke no le permitió dormir en el sofá de la casa, alegando que era un invitado más y debía ser tratado como tal, sobre todo porque era su prometido, aunque eso fuera mentira pero debían dar esa idea.

Sabiendo que no podía quedarse todo el día en la cama se dispuso a levantarse, sin embargo, un ruido de cascabeles le detuvo en su lugar, pues provenía directamente al pie de la cama, seguido del grito de una niña fuera de su cuarto alegando.

─¡Aaaaahh! ¡Anders, no te lleves eso!

Después de eso, sintió algo frío ser depositado en sus pies, por lo que Fenris se incorporó para ver lo que había sido, sin embargo, la niña entró al cuarto estrepitosamente y gritó.

─¡Ya no tienes escapatoria, Anders! ¡Estás atrapado! ¡¡¡¡¡TOMA ESTO!!!!!

Acto seguido, cayó pesadamente sobre la cama, el elfo le esquivó, el cual alegó.

─¿Qué demonios haces?

Pudo ver a la niña, la cual tenía varios rasgos parecidos a Hawke, aunque un poco más refinados, viéndolo impresionada. Pronto, ella comentó.

─Anders… ¡Te convertiste en un elfo!

Confundido, buscó por toda la habitación en busca de la persona que se llamara Anders, pero para su sorpresa, un gato rubio con un moño gris salió entre las sábanas, ante el llamado de su dueña.

Olvidándose de Fenris y tomando al gato, regañó.

─Anders, no debes de tomar los utensilios de la cocina. Si lo haces, ¿cómo terminaré de preparar el desayuno?

Observando hacia el objeto frío, pudo ver con cierta gracia que se trataba de un cucharón de cocina, el cual supuso que el gato robó.

Volviendo su atención hacia el elfo, la niña preguntó.

─Si Anders está aquí, entonces ¿quién es usted, señor elfo? Está en la habitación de mi hermano…

Antes de que Fenris pudiera responder, el rostro de la niña se iluminó, como si la respuesta hubiera llegado de repente. El elfo temió que su respuesta fuera que su hermano se había convertido en un elfo, pero pronto vio que la niña sabía la verdad, al menos de la versión que habían dado el día anterior.

─¡Eres el prometido de mi hermano! Pensé por cómo te describió mi madrastra serías más temible, pero veo que eres muy bonito. Estás aprobado para ser su esposo.

Fenris no sabía si sentirse ofendido por ese comentario o dar las gracias por ello, pero decidió no pelear con otro miembro de la familia Hawke y comentó siguiendo con la historia que inventaron.

─Muchas gracias, es bueno saber que cuento con la aprobación de alguien.

La niña sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, mientras abrazaba a su gato, el cual no apartaba su mirada del elfo que pudo jurar verlo reírse entre los brazos de la niña, pero todo eso quedó en el olvido cuando escucharon la voz de Hawke gritar en pánico.

─¡Bethany! ¡La sopa se está quemando otra vez!

Tan rápido como llegó, la niña saltó de la cama soltando al gato mientras iba a la cocina, regañando al gato por distraerla de su labor. En cuanto se perdió de vista, Fenris se dispuso a cambiarse, mas al notar la presencia del gato que le observaba fijamente se detuvo a mitad de su faena, como si esperara a que el elfo le diera alguna golosina.

Sin tentarse el corazón, Fenris lo sacó del cuarto y cerró la puerta para cambiarse cómodamente. Cuando terminó, bajó hasta la cocina, en donde vio a ambos hermanos frente a la olla en donde estaba la sopa quemada con rostros tristes, siendo Helios el que intentara tranquilizar.

─Al menos no se ha quedado cruda como la última vez. Puede que incluso llegue a ser comestible.

Viendo hacia la olla, el elfo dudo que se pudiera rescatar cualquier cosa de ella, ya que su contenido era oscuro y algunos de sus ingredientes se habían pegado a las paredes.

Sintiéndose seguro de lo que estaba por hacer, sacó amablemente a ambos hermanos de la cocina, mientras con voz autoritaria demandó.

─No entren a la cocina hasta que termine de preparar el desayuno. Mientras tanto, siéntense en la mesa y esperen.

Sin pensarlo mucho, tiró la sopa quemada y realizó un desayuno completo, el cual consistía en huevos con tocino, sopa en buen estado y un puré de papas para después llevarlas a la mesa. En cuanto se sentó a comer, vio la cara llena de felicidad de ambos, esto le hizo pensar a Fenris que no habían tenido una comida decente en días, el comentario de Bethany lo confirmó.

─¡Por fin comida de verdad! Hermano, tengo que felicitarte. Sabes escoger a tu esposo.

Helios se sonrojó por el comentario de su hermana, ocultándolo con una risa estrepitosa. El elfo ignoró a ambos hermanos, reflexionando que, tal vez, aún tenía pequeños recuerdos sobre cosas manuales como lo era cocinar, pudiendo llegar a ser útil para no ser una carga en la casa.

Volviendo a la realidad, pudo escuchar a Bethany comentar.

─Todos en el trabajo ya saben que estás comprometido, incluso Varric está pensando en escribir una historia de ustedes dos. Además de que Meredith está toda hecha una furia en cuanto pidieron conocerlo, porque fue tan repentino su compromiso. En realidad, ¿en dónde se conocieron?

Como anteriormente lo había hecho, Fenris dejó que Hawke hablara, ya que parecía que era a él al que se le ocurrían ideas sobre su supuesto pasado, sin embargo, desvió la pregunta a una que ya tenían establecido.

─No los he presentado. Vamos Bethany, preséntate.

Con un rostro serio y extendiendo su mano, se presentó.

─Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Bethany Hawke, hermana menor de Helios y la co ayudante del mismo en el taller, aunque todavía soy una niña y ese puesto antes lo llevaba… no importa ya.

Su rostro adquirió un tinte triste, pero pronto lo disfrazó con una sonrisa. No queriendo incomodarla con recuerdos dolorosos, Fenris se presentó.

─Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Fenris y soy el prometido de tu hermano.

Viendo alrededor del comedor, pudo percibir que éste era bastante grande, al igual que la casa en general, por lo que curioso, preguntó.

─¿No tienen servidumbre? Por lo general en casas de este tamaño contratan una gran cantidad.

Suspirando ante la pregunta, Hawke respondió.

─Antes había, pero la semana pasada Meredith despidió a todo mundo.

Ante la mirada de desconcierto del elfo, Bethany intervino para continuar explicando.

─Lo que pasa es que Helios se ha confinado en esta mansión, nosotros tenemos una un poco más pequeña en el Cadalso de la ciudad. A pesar de que esta mansión es vieja y que de miedo en la noche, mi hermano se ha negado a abandonarla por ser su casa de infancia. Meredith pensó que quitando toda la servidumbre, Helios desistiría.

Pensando en la escena donde ambos hermanos veían su comida completamente carbonizada, preguntó.

─Entonces, ¿Hawke no puede manejar vivir solo en una mansión sin la servidumbre?

Con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, la niña respondió.

─Así es. Helios puede ser realmente habilidoso para hacer juguetes, pero es realmente un inútil para cocinar o realizar cualquier quehacer doméstico. En un principio eran los amigos del taller y alguna que otra sirvienta de la mansión del Cadalso la que le traían comida a mi hermano, pero en cuanto mi madrastra se dio cuenta, exigió que dejaran de hacerlo o terminarían despedidos.

Viendo con reproche a su hermana, Helios contraatacó.

─Gracias por la gran explicación, pero desde que tú vienes a realizar la labor de la cocina, he bajado unos cuantos kilos, porque tú eres igual de habilidosa en la cocina que yo.

Indignada por el comentario de su hermano, Bethany se excusó.

─Y fue por eso que a veces le pedía comida a Aveline, además de que tengo que limpiar toda la casa para que esté habitable, aunque no creo que vaya por buen camino, aún me faltan muchos cuartos por arreglar. Pero a comparación tuya, puedo hacer muchas más cosas, ¿verdad, Anders?

Al escuchar su nombre, el gato entró al comedor y mientras miraba a Helios maulló de acuerdo. Irritado, Hawke respondió.

─Ustedes dos siempre se la pasan molestándome. Les recuerdo que me superan en número, así que eso es injusto. Bueno, ahora que está Fenris me puede ayudar un poco con la situación.

Pensando en los pro y contra, Fenris respondió honestamente.

─Puedo ayudarte cuando la situación no sea tan comprometedora, además de que tienes que aceptar que tienes unos contrincantes bastante astutos, por lo que es difícil vencerlos.

La cara de Bethany irradiaba felicidad, pero la de Hawke mostraba derrota total, como si nadie le apoyara. Pronto respondió con tono de tristeza fingida.

─Entonces como nadie en esta casa puede apoyarme, tal vez debería ir solo al taller. Quién sabe y alguien pueda apiadarse de mi alma y ayudarme contra ustedes.

Falsamente enojada, la niña reclamó.

─No puedes hacer eso. Soy tu co ayudante por lo que me necesitas ahí. Sumado que todo el mundo está ansioso por conocer a tu prometido y pienso que si no lo llevas rápido, asaltarán la casa solo para conocerlo.

Enfocando su atención en Fenris, Helios preguntó.

─¿Qué dices, Fenris?, ¿evitamos que destrocen la casa? No te preocupes, te protegeré de cualquier cosa que intenten hacerte.

El elfo no estaba realmente interesado en conocer a toda esa gente, pero deseaba hacer feliz a Helios, con el beneficio que visitar nuevos lugares podría ayudar a su mente a recordar, por lo que contestó.

─Está bien. Te acompañaré para conocer a todos en el taller.


	3. Chapter 3

Caminaron hasta llegar al mercado de Alta Ciudad, en donde se encontraba el taller de la familia Hawke. A comparación de la mansión, el taller era más modesto y sobre todo pintoresco, pues los colores resaltaban a la vista y llamaban su atención.

Desde fuera se podían ver toda clase de juguetes hechos de madera y otros materiales, como casas de muñecas de hasta tres pisos, un triciclo, ositos de felpa entre otras cosas que Fenris no podía nombrar.

Notando hacia donde iba la mirada del elfo, Bethany anunció orgullosa.

─Todos los juguetes que estás viendo fueron diseñados por mi hermano. Puede que sea un inútil en la cocina y los quehaceres de la casa, pero para esto es todo un genio. ¿Ves aquella caja de música? Una duquesa orlesiana lo pidió para su hija y quedó tan impresionada por el diseño que lo pagó al mismo precio que una mansión…

Fenris vio el juguete al que la niña se refería, estando de acuerdo en que el diseño era realmente hermoso.

─Realmente Helios es un genio.

Volviendo la mirada hacia Hawke, observó cómo su rostro adquiría un ligero sonrojo, acompañado de una sonrisa que abarcaba toda su cara al escuchar el comentario de Fenris.

─Bethany, deja de adularme así. Hace que parezca que yo hago todo el trabajo duro, siendo que todos han contribuido para que los juguetes luzcan así de bien. Ya que terminaste de promocionar nuestro trabajo, es momento de que vea en donde se produce todo esto.

Ambos hermanos tomaron a Fenris de cada mano y lo dirigieron detrás de la tienda, en donde había un gran salón que casi podía abarcar una de las salas de la mansión Hawke. 

En ella, había varias personas, entre las más sobresalientes una elfa con aire distraído y un enano que carecía de la barba que caracterizaba a su gente.

Algunos hacían las partes de los mecanismos que hacían funcionar a los muñecos, otros confeccionaban las partes del cuerpo y unos pintaban o cosían las prendas o los muñecos de felpa.

Continuando con su explicación, Bethany comentó.

─Este es el taller de los Hawke. Fue creado por nuestro padre, Malcolm Hawke aunque todavía hay amigos de nuestro padre trabajando aquí, hemos incluido personas que Helios conoció por la ciudad o en sus viajes en busca de inspiración, como Varric, Aveline, Isabela y Merril.

En cuanto la niña terminó de pronunciar sus nombres, los cuatro se acercaron hasta el pequeño grupo, siendo liderados por el enano. En cuanto estuvieron a su lado, Bethany fue directamente con el enano y anunció.

─¡Varric! Te traje al prometido de Helios tal y como te lo prometí.

Viendo hacia los rezagados, Varric alabó.

─Muchas gracias, Sunshine, aunque tengo la ligera sospecha que fue más para que no le fuéramos a molestar hasta su casa. Por cierto tardaron más de lo acostumbrado.

Metiéndose a la conversación, Hawke aclaró.

─Bethany volvió a quemar la comida, aunque esta vez sin llevarse las cortinas de por medio, además de Fenris tuvo la amabilidad de sacarnos de nuestra miseria y preparar algo.

En cuanto soltó esas palabras, el pequeño grupo enfocó su mirada en el elfo por un largo momento, evaluándolo. Finalmente, Isabela fue la primera en romper el silencio.

─Está de muy buen ver, Hawke, sin embargo, antes de comprometerme, probaría qué tan bueno es en la cama más que sus habilidades fuera de ésta.

Aveline rodó los ojos ante el comentario para discutir.

─No me sorprende que hagas ese comentario. Por una vez piensa con la cabeza y en que tal vez Hawke le gustó algo más que su apariencia.

Completamente perdida de la discusión que ambas mujeres tenían, la elfa opinó.

─Pero sus tatuajes son muy bonitos, ¿vienes de algún clan Dalishiano?

Fenris vio fijamente hacia una de las mesas, sin saber cómo responder ante la pregunta, mas rápidamente fue salvado por Helios.

─En realidad es de Tevinter. No tiene buenos recuerdos realmente, así que es mejor no preguntar.

Todos asintieron en comprensión, ya que el lugar tenía una mala fama a causa de la esclavitud, sobre todo de los elfos. Fenris suspiró aliviado, pensando para sí que ya no lo molestarían con cosas de su pasado, pero pudo notar cierto aire incrédulo provenir del enano, sin embargo lo dejó pasar en cuanto éste preguntó.

─Muy bien, jefe, ¿no te parece que esto es motivo de celebración?

Tardó unos segundos en entender, por lo que Fenris sorprendido, preguntó. 

─¿Eres el dueño del lugar?

Con una sonrisa tensa, Hawke respondió rápidamente a la pregunta del elfo.

─Sí, aunque todavía no me acostumbro a ese título. Y aquí mi supervisor Varric Tethras, él se encarga de que todo esté en orden mientras no estoy, además de que supervisa los materiales y juguetes.

Interrumpiendo a Helios, Varric agregó.

─Y de vez en cuando escribo libros que realmente no son muy populares, sobre todo por sus finales trágicos. También hago encargos de algunas historias que desean ser plasmadas con letras, en esas hago excepciones sobre esa clase de finales.

Al terminar su frase, vio fijamente a Hawke como si intentara decirle algo con esa mirada. Antes de que pudiera preguntar más directamente, pudo escuchar a Helios decir.

─Muy bien, ya que cumplí mi objetivo de que conocieran a Fenris, nos pasamos a retirar.

En cuanto se dispusieron a irse, Isabela les cerró el paso y con una sonrisa pícara comentó.

─Tenemos que celebrar tu compromiso. Afortunadamente tengo guardado en el taller una buena botella de vino para la ocasión. Te aseguro que solo será un brindis y nada más.

Fenris pensó que Hawke la rechazaría, sin embargo respondió.

─Está bien, pero más te vale que nadie se entere de esto, sabes perfectamente bien que no puedes beber en horas de trabajo.

Con una sonrisa victoriosa, Isabela destapó y sirvió a todos los presentes (menos Bethany) un poco de vino a una velocidad envidiable y al terminar levantó su vaso y celebró con un pequeño brindis para acto seguido tomar de un solo trago su bebida, acompañada del resto que tomó con más moderación.

Después de eso se quedaron conversando de varias cosas más que Fenris no entendía del todo, sin embargo todo el mundo procuraba incluirlo en las conversaciones haciéndole sentir bienvenido en el pequeño grupo.

Quien sabe y tal vez pudiera adaptarse con esas personas tan extrañas.

\-----------------------

El elfo rodaba de un lado a otro de la cama, intentando conciliar el sueño en su nueva habitación. A pesar de estar cansado por todo lo ocurrido en el taller, el sueño le eludía, tal vez por encontrarse en un lugar diferente al que ya conocía.

Viendo hacia el reloj de su mesita de noche, comprobó con disgusto que ya eran las doce por lo que rindiéndose apartó las sábanas de su cuerpo y salió de su habitación, pensando que un pequeño paseo nocturno le ayudaría, la luz de la luna lo guiaba.

En cuanto llegó al pasillo principal no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Bethany decir que la casa daba miedo por la noche, pues estaba llena de estatuas desagradables a la vista, junto con trofeos de caza en mal estado.

Estaba por regresar a su habitación cuando una luz al final del pasillo llamó su atención ya que provenía de una de las habitaciones de las cuales no había entrado. Ganando más su curiosidad que su instinto de supervivencia fue hasta el cuarto, encontrándose con la agradable sorpresa de ver a Helios trabajando en un juguete en un estudio con todas las herramientas necesarias.

Al notar su presencia, Hawke levantó la mirada y con una sonrisa preguntó.

─¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas? Realmente pensé que serías de aquéllos que les fascina dormir.

Siendo sincero con el hombre, Fenris respondió.

─No tengo sueño, debe ser por dormir demasiado los días anteriores. Y realmente esta mansión da miedo de noche. En verdad necesita una limpieza a fondo.

Riendo un poco, Helios respondió.

─Tienes razón. A lo mejor ya es el momento de arreglar esta mansión, ahora que tengo invitados además de Bethany. Bueno, ya que no puedes dormir, ¿te apetece ver cómo queda este juguete? No falta mucho para que termine y en verdad necesito terminarlo, porque tengo que entregarlo antes de que cierren las inscripciones del concurso de juguetes que se efectuará en el festival de la ciudad.

Puntualizando lo que decía, Hawke levantó la pieza de madera en la que trabajaba, tallando intrincados diseños que le daban un aire más artístico, por lo que todavía sin sueño, el elfo aceptó la propuesta del otro, acercó un banco y se dispuso a ver.

A pesar de no hablar de nada, Fenris se sintió cómodo solamente viendo a Helios trabajar en el juguete sintiendo que ése era su lugar, por lo que estaba tan embelesado viendo que le sorprendió cuando Hawke anunció.

─¡Ya está listo! Ven, tengo que comprobar que todo está en orden.

Curioso, el elfo se acercó hasta la mesa de trabajo para ver el trabajo final de Helios: era una lámpara en forma de cubo, la cual tenía grabada flores por toda su estructura, tenían el centro de éstas cristales de diferentes colores que dejaban ver una vela dentro de ella.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Helios apagó la luz del cuarto, tomó un fósforo y con cuidado encendió la vela, esto activó el mecanismo que tenía e hizo que la lámpara girara, mostraba el color de los cristales que habían sido colocados, cambiando cada tanto.

Fenris contempló fascinado el nuevo juguete, pero pronto una opresión en su corazón suplantó la fascinación, al mismo tiempo que la temperatura de la habitación descendía lentamente, tanto así que su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente. Sintió cómo un recuerdo intentó hacerse presente, pero el dolor en su pecho creció y se apoyó contra la mesa de trabajo, bajo la mirada preocupada de Hawke.

El elfo escuchó que Helios dijo algo, pero el frío y el dolor dominaban sus pensamientos que no pudo descifrar lo que decía. De un momento a otro la habitación quedó a oscuras, sintiendo casi de inmediato que un par de brazos rodeaban su cuerpo desde la espalda, mientras con voz calmada, tranquilizó.

─Todo está bien, no tengas miedo.

Angustiado por saber quién era, respondió.

─Es un recuerdo…necesito…

Acallándolo suavemente, Helios respondió.

─No es necesario que lo recuerdes. Tómalo con calma, no te esfuerces demasiado.

Enfocándose en sus palabras y el calor de su cuerpo, lentamente fue recuperándose, llegando a estar normal otra vez. Más tranquilo, se disculpó.

─Estoy mejor, lo siento mucho.

Sin molestia en su voz, Hawke respondió.

─No te preocupes, para eso estoy aquí. Ahora es momento de que regreses a tu habitación.

Se separó lentamente del cuerpo del elfo, para acto seguido tomar su mano y guiarlo en la oscuridad. Fenris respingó un par de veces, no queriendo importunar más a Helios, sin embargo ignoró todas sus palabras y no se molestó en encender ninguna luz a lo largo de su camino, así los guiaba la luz de la luna.


	4. Chapter 4

_Podía escucharlo. Nuevamente estaba llorando, hace bastante tiempo que no lo hacía, desde…_

_─¿Por qué? Se supone que no debía pasar nada… fue tan repentino. ¿Qué debo de hacer ahora?_

_Estiró su mano en un vano intento de consolarlo, pero sabía que jamás lograría hacerlo, pues ni siquiera podía tocarlo. Tan solo ser testigo mudo de su sufrimiento._

_─No llores por favor… si tan solo yo pudiera…_

\------------------------------------

Fenris vio por la ventana, pensando en el tiempo que había transcurrido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que comenzó a vivir con los Hawke (aunque Bethany no dormía en la mansión, iba a visitarlos todos los días a excepción de los días de descanso).

Desde que Helios lo llevó al taller, decidió trabajar en él, puesto que no quería depender tanto del hombre. Tardó en aprender a tallar y a colocar correctamente las partes de los juguetes, pero todos en el taller le tenían mucha paciencia pues, según las palabras de Varric, una vez que conocías a Merril conocías la paciencia.

No tuvo otro episodio como en el estudio de Hawke, haciéndole sentir tranquilo y un tanto egoísta, mas no pensaba mucho en ello. Decidió dejar de reflexionar y concentrarse en cocinar el desayuno, el cual era muy elaborado puesto que era día de descanso en el taller.

Tenía planeado pasar un día tranquilo, hasta que la voz de Meredith llegó hasta la cocina.

─Helios, tienes que decidirte.

Por la mente del elfo pasó vagamente la idea que, desde que Hawke echó a la mujer, no la había visto en toda su estancia. Tal vez estaba preparando todo un arsenal para convencer al hombre de que él era un mal prospecto, por lo que resignado a tener que defenderse de la madrastra apagó todas las cacerolas y salió al encuentro con ella.

Confirmando su teoría, pudo ver al par discutir y escuchar a Helios decir.

─Ya le he dicho que me voy a casar con él y nada de lo que diga me hará cambiar de opinión.

Molesta, la mujer refutó.

─Ya basta de esto, Helios, es momento de que abras los ojos.

Notando la presencia del elfo, la mujer atacó inmediatamente.

─Por lo que veo, tu sirviente sigue aquí sin pagar renta.

Inmediatamente a Fenris le hirvió la sangre al escuchar las ofensivas palabras de la mujer, pero en vez de responder con las mismas palabras, decidió darle en donde más le dolía.

─Buenos días, Helios. Buenos días, madre.

La mujer lo vio molesta respondiendo con el mismo tono.

─No hay motivo para que me llames así, ni siquiera estamos emparentados, sobre todo porque no permitiré que un elfo como tú que ni siquiera sabe su lugar se case con mi hijastro. Sobre todo por la pequeña sospecha de que seas un indigente que se quiere aprovechar de nuestra fortuna.

Interviniendo en la discusión de los dos, Hawke aportó.

─Fenris no es ningún indigente, viene de una familia respetable aunque no rica. Su padre es un Botanista criado con los Dalishianos hasta la edad suficiente para ser admitido en la Universidad de Tevinter en donde conoció a su madre presa de la esclavitud y la liberó. Actualmente está investigando una nueva especie de flor en las Marcas Libres.

Fenris no supo si debía darle la razón a Helios o detenerlo de lo que parecía ser una historia demasiado alocada, siendo secundado por Meredith la cual respondió.

─¿El hijo de un intelectual? Eso me suena falso. Realmente, ¿cuál es el apellido de su familia? Si mal no recuerdo, jamás me lo ha dicho.

El elfo comenzó a ponerse nervioso, pues parecía que en vez de ayudar, Helios parecía empeorar la situación. Sin embargo, el nombrado no mostró ni un atisbo de duda para responder.

─Su apellido es Nephrite.

Soltando un bufido de incredulidad, la mujer se dirigió nuevamente a Fenris para responder.

─Entonces, señor Nephrite, ya que usted es el hijo de un botánico, debe de saber de la materia.

El elfo observó a la mujer asombrado, no creyendo lo que le estaba pidiendo, sobre todo porque no sabía absolutamente nada de plantas. Con tono victorioso, Meredith cuestionó.

─¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Acaso estuviste mintiendo? Bueno solo hay una manera de saberlo. ¿Sabes el nombre de esta especie? Debe ser realmente sencillo para ti.

Le tendió una planta de tallo delgado y hojas grandes en forma muy parecida a un corazón,completamente verde. Comenzó a examinarla, trataba que su mente amnésica recordara cualquier cosa que le pudiera ayudar. Intentando tranquilizarlo, Hawke comentó.

─No tienes que demostrarle nada.

A pesar de las palabras de Helios, y sabiendo que si se quedaba callado sería humillado por la mujer, continuó buscando la respuesta en su mente, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera detenerse, respondió sin pensar.

─Raíz élfica…

Anonadada, la mujer intentó nuevamente.

─No basta con que me digas el nombre, quiero una descripción de ella.

Casi por inercia, la describió completamente.

─La raíz élfica la usaron por vez primera los elfos de Arlathan, y de ahí viene el nombre. La raíz potenciaba la eficacia de sus medicamentos, así que, cuando el Imperio venció a los elfos, los maeses adoptaron su uso y su popularidad se extendió a todos los rincones del Imperio. Las raíces se pueden usar con muy poca preparación. Si se frota su savia sobre una herida, por ejemplo, se acelera la curación y neutraliza el dolor. Mascar una rodaja de raíz alivia las dolencias menores, como la indigestión…

Enojada y avergonzada, Meredith le detuvo.

─Ya es suficiente, probaste tu punto. Tan solo cállate y…

Sin completar su frase, dio media vuelta y salió de la casa hecha una furia, dejó solos a los “prometidos”. Pasmado, Hawke comentó.

─Pensé que no recordabas nada, pero parece que una parte de tu mente recuerda perfectamente las flores. Bueno, después de todo tú… ¿has recordado algo de ti mismo?

A pesar de que deseaba que su respuesta fuera afirmativa, puesto que todo lo anterior había salido de la nada en su mente, confesó.

─Realmente lo que dije hace un momento parece algo parecido a cocinar. Tal vez lo he hecho tantas veces en mi vida que mi mente no lo ha podido olvidar, pero ningún recuerdo ha surgido.

Fenris pudo ver la decepción en el rostro de Helios, mas pronto fue cubierto por una sonrisa amable para contestar.

─Ya veo. De todas maneras nos has salvado, al menos no la veremos por aquí en un largo rato. Bueno, tenemos el día libre hoy, así que, ¿qué deseas hacer?

Viendo alrededor, decidió rápidamente.

─Primero que nada, terminar el desayuno, después podemos seguir con la limpieza de la mansión.

Hawke asintió sin mucho ánimo, pues la limpieza no era de sus actividades favoritas, por lo que Fenris aprovechó que Hawke se había sentado para continuar con el desayuno y servirlo en la mesa.

Al terminar, ambos se dirigieron hacia la parte baja de la mansión, donde se encontraba el almacén que en tiempos de los Amell había servido para conservar los vinos pero, desde que el padre de Helios se casó con la única hija de los Amell, dejó de funcionar.

Pudieron corroborar eso perfectamente en cuanto abrieron la puerta y fueron recibidos por montañas de polvo volando por toda la habitación. Tosiendo fuertemente, Helios comentó.

─Pensé… que no habría… tanto polvo. Espera aquí… traeré trapos para limpiar… y cubrirnos la cara. Regreso… en un momento.

Hawke salió corriendo del lugar, el elfo se quedó solo viendo el amplio y oscuro cuarto, pensando en el tiempo que tardarían en limpiar todo ese desastre. Su mirada se detuvo junto a unas cajas derrumbadas al fondo de la estancia y juró ver cómo algo se movía hacia ese lugar.

Quería atribuirlo a su imaginación, pero no pudo ignorarlo cuando la puerta del fondo que separaba las habitaciones del almacén se cerró estrepitosamente, por lo que se acercó cuidadosamente y abrió nuevamente la puerta, esperaba sorprender a lo que sea que estuviera ahí.

Frente a él se encontraba un hombre desaliñado, con el cabello rubio atado a una coleta floja que dejaba escapar gran parte de su cabellera que llegaba hasta su cuello acompañado de un par de ojos color café y una barba que comenzaba a crecer acentuando mucho más ese aspecto, mas su ropa estaba en perfecto estado, de buen ver pero no elegantes.

Para desconcierto de Fenris, el hombre sonrió y maulló, pero al notar que la cara del elfo le veía con confusión, su rostro mostró una gama de emociones: primero imitó su gesto, después se iluminó como si hubiera resuelto algo y finalmente palideció completamente asustado, tanto así que con velocidad sobrehumana tomó el pomo de la puerta y cerró la habitación.

Ofendido por este gesto (sobre todo por tratarse de un intruso) volvió a abrir la puerta, sin encontrar pista alguna sobre el hombre. Tan concentrado estaba en el evento, que la voz de Helios le sorprendió cuando le habló.

─Perdón por hacerte esperar, he traído todo lo que necesitamos.

Fenris salto unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, dirigiendo su vista hacia Hawke, comenzando a explicar rápidamente.

─Hawke, había una persona aquí, en el almacén. De repente estaba conmigo y al siguiente desapareció.

El elfo pensó que Helios comenzaría a buscar a la persona, sin embargo, sonrió mientras respondía.

─¿Lo has visto? Así que está en esta habitación.

Completamente perdido, Fenris preguntó.

─¿Es algún amigo de la familia o algo así?

Negando lentamente, Hawke explicó.

─Podría decirse. Es el fantasma rubio que aparece de vez en cuando. Yo jamás lo vi, pero mi padre aseguraba que estaba por aquí.

El elfo no sabía si la reacción de Helios ante la presencia de un fantasma era demasiado entusiasta para las personas normales. Antes de poder dar su opinión, explicó.

─No es nada maligno. Según mi padre, ese hombre era un hada del libro de dibujos. Decía que aquello creado con el corazón tiene un poder misterioso, y que ese hada nació de un libro de dibujos. Antes pensaba que era una historia inventada por él, pero ahora creo que es cierto.

Pudo sentir el peso de la vista de Hawke sobre él, como si él fuera el responsable de esa hazaña. Cariñosamente, tomó el brazo de Fenris y comentó.

─Bueno, es momento de que comencemos a limpiar, si no estaremos aquí todo el día.

Asintió para después tomar uno de los trapos y comenzar a limpiar, dejando de lado la historia que Helios le había contado, esperando no encontrarlo de nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5

Fenris cayó pesadamente en la cama, mientras gruñía en voz baja por el dolor en todo su cuerpo. A pesar de que eran dos personas limpiando el almacén, tardaron en hacerlo hasta la noche, sobre todo porque pudo comprobar las habilidades de Hawke para limpiar.

El hombre era un desastre, levantaba demasiado polvo al sacudir las cosas, por no decir que los lugares que supuestamente había limpiado estaban a medias y ni qué mencionar de su aspecto al terminar, estaba peor que la propia habitación.

Afortunadamente el elfo se las arregló para tener todo el lugar limpio en un solo día y, con un ayudante que no le apoyaba mucho, resultó completamente cansado.

Tenía demasiada pereza levantarse de su lugar, viéndose realmente tentado a dormirse con la ropa puesta, pero sabía que no sería cómodo dormir con ésta, por lo que reticentemente se levantó y se dispuso a cambiarse, sin embargo, un extraño brillo por su ventana captó su atención.

Se asomó por ella curioso de lo que pudiera ser, encontrando que la extraña luz provenía del jardín trasero de la casa. Se debatió por largos minutos si debía ir ahí, pues todavía estaba fresco en su mente el encuentro con aquel extraño fantasma.

Finalmente Fenris decidió ir hasta el jardín, ya que algo dentro de él le indicaba que tenía que ir. Cruzó rápidamente la estancia y salió por la puerta conectada al comedor, lo recibió un agradable viento primaveral que llevaba el aroma del jardín.

El lugar estaba lleno de flores variopintas, daba un aspecto mágico al lugar, sobre todo por la luna que las iluminaba. El elfo quería ver mucho más de cerca el sitio pero todo quedó en el olvido, incluido el motivo por el que había ido a ese lugar a esas horas de la noche cuando vio una figura sentada en una de las bancas, con la cabeza gacha.

De inmediato la identificó, e hizo surgir en él una enorme duda: ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo?

Se acercó lentamente, intentando no asustarlo sospechando lo que hacía, hasta que llegó a su lado y llamó suavemente.

─¿Helios?

Hawke levantó la vista rápidamente ante su nombre, confirmando lo que Fenris pensaba. Su rostro era surcado por las lágrimas, su dueño las sacó mientras devolvía la pregunta.

─Fenris, ¿qué haces aquí?

Sabiendo que decía lo obvio, esperando que su respuesta fuera el motivo, el elfo preguntó.

─¿Estabas llorando?

Su rostro enrojeció de inmediato, volteando rápidamente hacia el cielo respondiendo.

─Por supuesto que no. Estaba viendo a la luna.

Fenris lo vio fijamente, sin tragarse ese cambio de tema provocando que ambos cayeran en un silencio incómodo. Finalmente decidió que, así como Helios no le presionaba para que recordara quién era, él haría lo mismo, por lo que recordando lo acontecido en la mañana, cuestionó.

─¿Por qué Nephrite? Un apellido más común habría funcionado.

La cara de Hawke se llenó de agradecimiento ante el cambio del tema, respondiendo sinceramente.

─No tenía mucho en la cabeza cuando Meredith preguntó. Realmente se me ocurrió al ver tus ojos. Mi madre tenía un collar con esa piedra, realmente era hipnotizante el color verde de esa joya, al igual que tus ojos.

Apoyando su punto, observó los ojos del elfo directamente, provocando que éste le devolviera la mirada intrigado, pues por primera vez se daba cuenta de lo que llamaba su atención hacia los ojos de Helios.

Iluminados por la luz de la luna parecían dorados, tanto así que a Fenris le recordaban al sol. Sin poder detenerse, se acercó hasta Hawke, le tomó la barbilla y la elevó para que la luna los irradiara y confirmar su teoría.

Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que el hombre estaba completamente confundido, por lo que a manera de explicación, comentó.

─La primera vez que desperté en tu cuarto, no sabía qué era lo que me llamaba de tus ojos, pero ahora lo comprendo. Cada vez que la luz cae en ellos, pareciera como si tuvieras el sol en tu mirada.

Helios hizo eco de su aseveración, como si eso le ayudara a comprender lo que el elfo acababa de decir. Con una sonrisa nostálgica, respondió.

─Ya veo, así que era eso… padre… gracias.

Cuando terminó de decir esas palabras, Hawke bajó la mirada, reflexionando sobre algo que el elfo sentía que se estaba perdiendo. Hizo una seña a Fenris para que se sentara a su lado y en el momento en que obedeció, con una mirada triste, contó.

─Hay algo que me gustaría compartirte. Hace unos meses…perdí a mi hermano, Carver, y a mi padre en un accidente. Carver era el mellizo de Bethany, aunque era mucho más díscolo incluso llegábamos a bromear que él era el gemelo malvado. Mi padre fue quien creó el taller… era bastante excéntrico, tanto así que convenció a mi madre de llamarme Helios. Helios es un dios de alguna antigua cultura que representaba al sol.

Escuchando todo eso, comprendió la reticencia de los hermanos al hablar de sus nuevos puestos en el taller, posiblemente sintiendo que estaban ocupando el lugar de las personas a las que amaban. Intentando no ir por ese camino, el elfo preguntó.

─Entonces, ¿tu padre te llamó Helios por el efecto de tus ojos?

Con una media sonrisa, Hawke respondió.

─Es lo que pienso... aunque últimamente me siento extraño. Tengo pensamientos sobre lo que mi padre hubiera deseado, las historias que contaba, la manera en que molestaba a Carver, las pocas cosas que le apasionaban. Estoy tan atrapado en los recuerdos que no logro tener nuevas ideas para crear juguetes…cuando antes tan solo necesitaba ver un nuevo paisaje o conocer a alguien nuevo para crearlos.

Con eso, levantó un pequeño trozo de madera mal tallado, tanto así que al elfo le costó trabajo averiguar qué se trataba de un nuevo juguete. Intentando hacer su mejor esfuerzo, adivinó lo que era la madera.

─No está tan mal, es un perro extraño pero nada que no se pueda arreglar.

Bajando los hombros derrotado, corrigió.

─Es un soldado de madera.

Ante esa declaración, Fenris no pudo evitar pensar que su caso era bastante severo, por lo que simplemente siguió escuchando la historia de Helios.

─Debido a la muerte de mi padre, y ser el mayor, heredé la compañía. Todo el mundo me dice que debo construir “juguetes que vendan” pero simplemente no puedo… así que no sé qué hacer.

El elfo lo vio por unos momentos, pensando en la mejor manera de consolarlo, pues pareciera que la presión de mantener a flote el taller sumado al duelo por la pérdida de su padre y hermano lo estaba aplastando. Pensando en lo poco que le conocía y lo que había averiguado en ese tiempo, propuso.

─Helios, ¿quieres salir a algún lado? Podemos pedir permiso en el taller, aunque siendo el dueño no creo que haya tanta dificultad para conseguirlo, además de que cada vez que buscabas inspiración salías a alguna parte, por lo que no se les hará extraño que quieras distraerte un poco.

Hawke le miró confundido, como si no entendiera ni un poco lo que le intentaba decir. Explayándose un poco más, continuó.

─Algunas veces las personas necesitan despejarse para que nuevas ideas lleguen, sin embargo, si intentas desesperadamente que éstas lleguen a ti, temo decirte que jamás lo harán.

Y para darle mucha más importancia, agregó.

─Recuerda que todavía tengo que recordar quién soy y cómo terminé aquí, así que puede que salir de la rutina me ayude un poco.

Helios cambió su humor a uno más animado, por lo que con una leve sonrisa, respondió.

─Puedes desbordar mucha vitalidad cuando lo deseas. Bien, saldremos tú, Bethany y yo a la ciudad. Mañana hacen el festival de las flores, seguro que puedes recordar algo con ellas si la raíz élfica nos da una pista.

A pesar de que no le agradaba la idea de estar rodeado de gente, se recordó a sí mismo que no lo hacía para su memoria, sino para que Hawke pudiera ser feliz una vez más y ayudarlo a encontrar la inspiración, por lo que con una sonrisa, contestó.

─Entonces está decidido. Mañana iremos al festival de las flores.

Hawke asintió, tomando levemente la mano de Fenris, viéndole directamente a los ojos respondió.

─Ya que es mi culpa que te hayas desvelado, y realmente sé que estás muerto de cansancio, te acompañaré hasta tu cuarto.

Sabiendo que era inútil rechistar contra él, el elfo se dejó guiar mansamente hasta la puerta de su cuarto, en donde con un leve adiós Helios le dejó descansar. A pesar de estar cansado, su mente vagó un rato sobre lo que había ocurrido recién.

A simple vista, Hawke podría ser tomado como una persona fuerte, llena de vitalidad y bondad, pero hasta él tenía un límite y en ese momento lo estaba alcanzando peligrosamente, llegaba a bloquear toda su imaginación.

Su mente era grandiosa, si lo dicho por Bethany era verdad y todos los juguetes que vio en la tienda fueron diseñados y hechos por Helios, pero a veces necesitaba un descanso.

El elfo pensó por unos minutos más antes de que el sueño le alcanzara, esperando que al día siguiente fuera provechoso para Hawke.

\--------------------------------

Despertó unas horas después, completamente desorientado y temblando, como la vez que hizo un episodio en el estudio de Helios.

Estaba casi seguro que su sueño había tratado de algún fragmento de su pasado, sin embargo, por algún motivo, su mente se empeñaba enérgicamente en olvidar los pocos retazos que lograba recuperar.

Se sintió frustrado por eso ya que, a pesar de que le agradaba la compañía de los Hawke, tenía que saber quién era él y si había alguna familia a la que regresar, informar de su bienestar o al menos saber si tenía a alguien más a quién recurrir.

No lo quería admitir, mas una parte de él sentía que su mente le protegía de algo, como si realmente su pasado no fuera del todo feliz y lo mejor sería que jamás lo supiera.

Frustrado, intentó nuevamente conciliar el sueño, lo evadió hasta que amaneció, le dejó sin más opción que levantarse para preparar todo para su partida.

Al menos debía de asegurarse de que fuera un día feliz para Helios.


	6. Chapter 6

Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver el discurso inaugural del vizconde. Veían alrededor del Torreón que estaba adornado con todo tipo de flores de tan brillantes colores y la gente iba y venía alegres por la festividad.

Bethany corría felizmente a su alrededor, bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano, mientras esperaban a que el discurso finalizara.

Fenris se sintió incómodo por la cantidad de gente, sobre todo porque sus tatuajes llamaban la atención de todo el mundo, tanto humanos, elfos y enanos detenían su andar para verlo más de cerca.

Ocultando su incomodidad, alzó la voz para que Helios lo escuchara y preguntó.

─¿Cuánta gente hay aquí?

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, respondió con el mismo volumen que el elfo.

─Por lo general, todas las personas que viven en Kirkwall, aunque puede que alguno que otro turista. Esta festividad es la más popular y esperada aquí.

Fenris deseó no haber preguntado, pues ahora sentía que había sido una pésima idea ir a ese lugar. Soltando un suspiro, esperó a que Hawke le indicara el camino para mostrarle todo lo que deseara; pero en su lugar, le extendió un papel que contenía el mapa de la ciudad y viéndolo fijamente, preguntó.

─¿Dónde deseas ir?

El elfo vio por unos segundos el mapa, sin tener la más remota idea de cuál lugar debería ser mejor para comenzar, por lo que escogiendo al azar, respondió.

─Creo que deberíamos comenzar por el puerto, pareciera que es el lugar donde tienen más cantidad de cosas por ver.

Mostrándose de acuerdo, Helios llamó a Bethany y tomó a ambos de las manos diciendo un vago:

─Es lo mejor para que no se pierdan de vista. Entre este mar de gente, es muy fácil desorientarse.

Fenris estuvo a punto de replicar que él era mayor para perderse, sin embargo, la calidez de la mano de Hawke provocó en él una sensación extraña para nada desagradable, por lo que calló y los siguió.

Después de caminar un rato, llegaron hasta el puerto, donde pudieron ver con admiración cómo todos los barcos estaban adornados con todo tipo de flores, les daban un aspecto de carroza alegórica, sumado a que todos los puestos comerciales y algunas casas de la cercanía tenían flores por todo el frente.

Antes de que Fenris pudiera preguntar, Bethany le informó rápidamente.

─Muchos dueños de barcos hacen pedidos de flores para este día y junto con su tripulación arreglan todo para que luzcan así, aunque hay algunos más fanáticos que cultivan todo esto, así que ya te imaginarás la locura que es si lo comparamos con los puestos.

Completando lo que su hermana decía, Helios terminó.

─Y como muestra de buena voluntad, puedes tomar algunas flores, siempre y cuando sea para otra persona.

Mostrando lo dicho, se acercó a uno de los puestos y tomó dos flores que por la distancia, el elfo no pudo apreciar. Cuando llegó nuevamente con ellos, colocó una Fresia en el cabello de Bethany, haciendo lo mismo en Fenris con un narciso.

Viendo a ambos con satisfacción, comentó.

─Así es como veo a ambos.

Bethany rió alegremente, mientras que Fenris intentaba recordar el lenguaje de las flores pues estaba seguro que algo ocultaba el suyo, pero por más que intentó recordar, solamente llegaba a su mente el de la niña que básicamente era “inocencia”.

Sin entender del todo el regalo de Hawke, preguntó.

─¿Y por qué debes regalarlo a otras personas?

Bethany salió de su ensoñación para explicar.

─Es el motivo principal de la festividad. Las personas de esta ciudad, vagan por todas las calles para encontrar la flor ideal para sus personas especiales para demostrar su aprecio por ellas, las cuales pueden ser tu familia, amigos o pareja y como yo soy su hermana y tú su prometido, entonces está más que justificado.

Entendiendo el concepto, el elfo buscó con la mirada algo que pudiera quedar bien con ambos Hawke, y lo encontró en uno de los puestos a escasos metros de él.

Sin pensarlo mucho fue ahí, tomó un girasol y un amarilis colocando en la mano de Helios el girasol y en el de Bethany el amarilis. Como era de esperar, la niña agradeció efusivamente el presente, mientras que Hawke lo vio detenidamente, preguntándose tal vez lo que quería decir.

Con una leve sonrisa en su cara, respondió a la pregunta muda del hombre.

─Así como tú me ves como un narciso, yo te veo como un girasol.

Helios se limitó a sonreír, viendo hacia la flor en su mano. Bethany insistió en ir a ver todos los barcos pasar, por lo que haló a ambos para que la acompañaran a admirarlos.

Tanto el elfo como su hermano la siguieron mansamente, tenían la misma curiosidad que ella en ver cómo habían quedado todos los barcos. Y así comenzaron su largo recorrido para ver todo el festival.

\----------------------------

Habían caminado muchísimo, al menos a lo que Fenris refería, sintió alivio cuando Hawke anunció.

─Será mejor que regresemos ya a casa.

Casi al instante, Bethany replicó.

─Pero todavía falta ver…

Sin dejar terminar a su hermana, Helios insistió.

─Lo sé, pero es mejor dejar descansar a Fenris. Creo que lo hemos sobrecargado demasiado el día de hoy.

Bethany solamente dio un pequeño quejido, siguiendo a su hermano obedientemente, dándole la razón. Tomó la mano del elfo y comenzaron su camino a casa.

Por unos instantes, Fenris sintió a Helios tenso, como si deseara llegar rápidamente para evitar algo. Estaba tan centrado en los sentimientos de éste que no se dio cuenta cuando su mano soltó la de Hawke, le perdió de vista a través de la multitud.

Teniendo la esperanza de que ambos hermanos no estarían lejos, caminó por las calles; pero no encontraba al par y, aunado a la oscuridad que empezaba a formarse por la llegada de la noche, a que no conocía la ciudad y ésta abarrotada de gente, el elfo se perdió.

La realidad le golpeó en la cara: no iba a poder regresar hasta la mansión si no encontraba a Helios, por lo que sin saber qué hacer, comenzó a observar por toda la calle.

A su lado, pasó una pareja con su hijo, el cual exclamaba feliz.

─¡Miren, han comenzado a repartir las linternas de papel! ¡Hay que darnos prisa!

Recordando que Bethany había mencionado un último evento, tuvo la esperanza de encontrarlos ahí, entonces siguió a la familia que momentos antes estaban a su lado.

Sin embargo, en cuanto comenzó a ver a las personas caminar desde el puesto que repartía las linternas de papel en forma de lila, fijando ineludiblemente su vista en la llama que desprendía, su corazón comenzó a latir dolorosamente.

Quería resistir el dolor y seguir adelante, pero con cada paso que daba, se hacía más opresivo y el frío envolvía a su cuerpo lentamente, como si en cualquier momento fuera a nevar.

Comenzó a frotarse vigorosamente los brazos en busca de calor, mas pareciera que solo empeoraba ya que incluso le estaba costando respirar. No queriendo hacer una escena ante personas extrañas, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba caminó hasta uno de los callejones en donde se aseguró no hubiera nadie para terminar arrodillado en el suelo.

Peleando para recuperarse, pudo escuchar dentro de su mente una pequeña voz infantil.

_─Tengo miedo, tengo miedo… ¿de qué tengo miedo?_

Como si estuviera ahí con él, Fenris respondió.

─Las lámparas… me dan miedo las pequeñas llamas de las lámparas, que se sacuden con el viento…

Detrás de él, una voz misteriosamente familiar preguntó preocupado.

─¿Se encuentra bien?

El elfo quiso voltear a ver a la persona recién llegada para intentar reconocerlo y despedirlo mintiendo sobre su estado, sin embargo, su campo de visión se volvió borrosa, imposibilitando ver cualquier cosa a su alrededor.

Dándose cuenta de su estado, la persona comentó.

─Estás muy pálido, de seguro que te sientes mal. Ven, te acostaré en aquel banco.

Fenris no pudo replicar, pues antes de proferir cualquier palabra la persona colocó cuidadosamente su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, ayudándolo a levantarse, mientras daba leves indicaciones para caminar.

Poco a poco, el elfo pudo darse cuenta de que se alejaban de las luces de las personas, esto le hizo sentirse un poco mejor. Lentamente, fue recostado en el banco, por lo que en cuanto pudo acomodarse y sin mucha energía, Fenris comentó.

─Muchas gracias.

Se quedó así durante unos minutos, hasta que lentamente se recobró, por lo que sin muchos ánimos de que su salvador perdiera más tiempo con él y levantándose de su posición, anunció.

─Ya me siento mucho mejor. Si lo deseas puedes irte, a partir de aquí puedo ocuparme por mi cuenta.

Intentó nuevamente verlo, mas la oscuridad de la noche le impidió hacerlo. El hombre lo vio fijamente y preguntó.

─Entonces, ¿ya te sientes bien, joven prometido de Helios Hawke?

Fenris intentó verlo con mucho más ahínco, pues pareciera que el hombre conocía la pequeña mentira que habían contado, por lo que confuso, devolvió la pregunta.

─¿Cómo lo sabes?

A pesar de la oscuridad, pudo ver su encogimiento de hombros. Cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar nuevamente, la voz de Hawke se hizo escuchar por todo el lugar. A modo de despedida, el hombre comentó.

─Parece que el príncipe vino a buscarte. Lo que quiere decir que debo irme. Hasta luego, elfo.

El hombre desapareció entre las sombras, dejó ver un destello dorado de su cabellera, esto hizo que el elfo tuviera un pequeño déjà vu.


	7. Chapter 7

A Fenris le llevaba nuevamente la mano de Hawke, el cual tenía un agarre mucho más fuerte que la vez anterior, no quería repetir la anterior escena.

En cuanto el extraño se fue, Helios y Bethany llegaron a donde se encontraba, sin aliento y completamente preocupados. La niña lo había abrazado, alegrándose de encontrarlo, mientras que su hermano le dio una pequeña reprimenda, sobre todo por atreverse a moverse de su lugar sin conocer muy bien el sitio.

Claro, Bethany salió para defenderlo y regañar a su hermano por soltar la mano del elfo en primer lugar, por lo que Hawke le dejó ganar y tomó su mano para regresar a casa.

Desde entonces ninguno de los tres había proferido palabra alguna, tal vez se recuperaban del susto de muerte que les causó la pérdida de Fenris, por lo que fue una sorpresa cuando a mitad del camino, Helios comentó.

─Hoy me divertí mucho, gracias.

Viendo su oportunidad para comenzar una conversación, el elfo respondió.

─Yo también me divertí. Aunque lamento haberlos preocupado cuando me perdí.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, Hawke le calmó.

─Creo que ya has sufrido suficiente reprimenda. De cierta manera también fue mi culpa, así que digamos que estamos a mano.

Viendo hacia el frente, donde Bethany iba a una distancia que no podía escucharlos, contó.

─Solía venir con mis padres y mis hermanos, aunque claro, eran muy pequeños para recordar eso. Ellos no convivieron tanto con nuestra madre como yo. Si he de serte sincero no pensaba ir este año, y si Bethany quería ir, le hubiera pedido a Meredith que la llevara, pero me alegro de haber ido… sobre todo porque pude pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo.

Al terminar de decir acarició con su pulgar la mano de Fenris, produciendo en el elfo un ligero estremecimiento tanto en su cuerpo como en su corazón. Continuando con la conversación admitió.

─Me hizo recordar algo que no debo olvidar.

Con esas palabras Fenris dedujo rápidamente lo que acababa de pasar, por lo que impresionado, preguntó.

─¿Ha regresado a ti la inspiración?

Con una sonrisa radiante, respondió.

─Así es. Con esto podré seguir haciendo nuevos juguetes. Realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me sentí así.

Acercándose improvisadamente, Bethany saltó y festejó.

─¡¡Pooooooor fiiiiiiiin!! Mi hermano se ha puesto en modo de crear juguetes.

Viendo hacia la niña, Helios preguntó algo avergonzado.

─¿Qué tanto de nuestra plática escuchaste?

Con una sonrisa traviesa, respondió sin pena alguna.

─Lo suficiente para saber que regresó a ti la inspiración, aunque también comenzaron a ponerse algo románticos. No te preocupes, el secreto quedará conmigo, pero no te puedo prometer nada si alguien del taller me lo pregunta.

Aprovechando que llegaron a la mansión, Hawke soltó la mano de Fenris para atrapar a su hermana, la cual al ver sus intenciones salió corriendo hacia la habitación más cercana para atrincherarse.

Desde lejos, el elfo veía toda la escena con gracia, pues pareciera que la vida había regresado a ambos hermanos, sintiéndose feliz por el plan que fue exitoso al final.

Vio su mano, (la que Helios había tomado durante todo el camino) preguntándose qué era lo que sentía por el mayor de los Hawke, mas en cuanto lo vio detenidamente, pudo apreciar que algo estaba pasando con ella.

Al verla fijamente vio que el defecto desapareció, lo atribuyó a la fatiga que había provocado el paseo de ese día, por lo que sacó de su cabeza esa preocupación y entró a la casa para preparar la cena, sabiendo que una vez que ambos hermanos dejaran de jugar irían por algo de comer.

Aunque la preocupación de recién no abandonaba su pecho.

\----------------------

Pasaron unos cuantos días en los cuales Helios no salía de su estudio, centrado completamente en hacer ese nuevo juguete. A pesar de que Fenris intentó de todo para que saliera, el hombre siempre encontraba la manera de quedarse ahí.

En cuanto en el taller se enteraron de eso (sobre todo Aveline y Varric) le pidieron al elfo que cuidara de él, así que quedó exento de las actividades de ahí y tenía que procurar que, en los largos días, al menos Hawke comiera adecuadamente.

A pesar de que la noche ya había caído y recién llevo la cena a Helios, Fenris decidió limpiar el cuarto de Hawke, aprovechando que seguía en su estudio para que pudiera dormir en un lugar limpio (pensando que al menos sería un gran argumento para intentar que durmiera ahí).

Cambió las sábanas, limpió todos los adornos que tenía además del piso y la mesita de noche. Viendo detenidamente el cuarto, recordó con cierta nostalgia cuando despertó por primera vez en ese cuarto y conoció a Helios.

Se sentó en la cama, reflexionó lo que hace algunas noches rondaba por su cabeza. Sabía que debía hacer un intento para recordar cualquier cosa, pero algo dentro de él se negaba a eso pues temía que, una vez recordara quién era, ya no podría estar en la mansión.

Podría ser egoísta e ilógico, sin embargo, él deseaba quedarse el mayor tiempo posible junto a Hawke y el estilo de vida en el taller. Si era posible, deseaba que fuera para siempre, incluso no le molestaría casarse realmente con Helios.

Antes de profundizar más en el tema, por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver algo caer desde arriba del armario. Pensó que el gato debía estar jugando en la parte superior, así que fue para recoger lo que se había caído y bajar a Anders.

Se topó con una caja de madera bellamente adornada que parecía un poco vieja. Debatió si debía o no abrirla y ganó su curiosidad, por lo que con mucho cuidado abrió la caja.

Con desconcierto, se topó con un dibujo a crayón de un elfo bastante mal hecho sobre una hoja que al reverso tenía contenido herbolario, tanto así que le hizo pensar que había sido obra de un niño. Al ver el resto del contenido, vio que la caja estaba repleta de éstos, con diferentes grados de calidad.

Observó con detenimiento que todos tenían algo en común: cabello blanco, curiosas marcas en la piel y ojos color verde. Entre las hojas, encontró un viejo libro bastante gastado que, al intentar leer el título, pudo reconocer que se encontraba en Trevene.

Solamente le tomó unos segundos descifrar lo que ahí decía, y le dejó completamente anonadado: “el elfo de los fósforos*”.

Justo cuando terminó de leer el título, por su mente pasó un recuerdo que le causó dolor de cabeza.

\------------Flash back---------------

Tenía tanto frío que su pequeño cuerpo temblaba, mientras sentía que lo perforaban pequeñas agujas.

Teniendo una idea desesperada, prendió uno de los fósforos para que le diera calor, sin embargo la llama no le calentaba en absoluto; por lo que al mismo tiempo que la veía, percibió su respiración más costosa y lentamente perdía el conocimiento, sentía que la vida se le iba en un suspiro.

Justo cuando su corazón dejó de latir, una voz infantil se escuchó por el lugar.

─No… esta historia es demasiado triste. A pesar de que hacía mucho frío y nevaba, él no tenía ropa, ni zapatos, ni comida… y acaba muriendo. Está escrito que cuando muere sonríe felizmente, sin embargo el final no es para nada feliz.

Escuchando al niño llorar, el elfo no pudo evitar enternecerse ya que era la primera vez que alguien lloraba por su historia. Algunos la veían como un inmueble desperdiciado, otros como algo cotidiano para un elfo en esclavitud y muchos otros preferían dejar la macabra historia en un librero olvidado.

Continuando con su monólogo, el niño resolvió.

─Tú espera… yo dibujaré tu felicidad.

Curioso, el pequeño elfo escuchó atentamente lo que el niño decía, queriendo saber lo que haría para que fuera feliz.

─La estación es primavera. En vez de haber nieve apilada, hay un viento primaveral. En vez de ropas finas y gastadas, un bonito traje negro, al igual que la noche. Tu cabello, que se ha tornado gris por las dificultades que has pasado, es ahora blanco que brilla bellamente. Su piel llena de cicatrices a causa de los castigos impartidos por su amo, se transformarán en bellos tatuajes blancos que resaltan en él. Cambiaré las cajas de fósforos por narcisos, encajan bien con él en su nueva vida además de que un ramo de éstos simboliza la felicidad. Sus ojos serán como el Nephrite verde, ya que es la joya favorita de mi mamá y ella es realmente amable y bondadosa, al igual que lo será él… su nombre será Fenris, aunque no estoy seguro si esa es la manera correcta de escribirlo, pero es una constelación de un lobo blanco**.

Después de que el niño terminara de describirlo pudo verlo por primera vez, dibujando felizmente con sus crayones. Pronto, esa actividad se volvió cotidiana, el niño dibujandolo y el elfo viéndolo desde el papel.

Por fin había recordado: en su mundo lleno de dolor, había caído una gota cálida en su mano y por eso extendió su mano hacia el cielo…

\--------------Fin flash back--------------

Fenris sabía perfectamente bien quién era ese niño, puesto que los ojos tan brillantes como el sol eran realmente fáciles de identificar. Helios Hawke había leído su historia y estuvo tan en desacuerdo con el final que decidió hacerle uno nuevo.

Tanto fue así que creó todo un mundo para él, hasta donde su imaginación pudiera llegar. Tal fue su deseo de que el personaje del libro alcanzara su felicidad que provocó que el personaje tuviera vida.

Lo que inició todo eso fue una simple gota cálida, aquélla que le dio la vida, era una de las lágrimas de Helios ante su final tan trágico.

Detrás de él llegó una voz, la cual pudo identificar con facilidad ahora que ya recordaba quién era.

─Te has dado cuenta, Fenris. Ya has recordado todo. No eres una persona, no existes aquí, eres un elfo de un cuento de hadas, que ha sido dibujado por Helios Hawke.

Sabiendo ahora la identidad del extraño, el elfo se dio la vuelta, comprobando que se trataba del mismo hombre que se encontró en la bodega y en el festival, además de acompañar a Bethany cada vez que podía.

─Tú eres lo mismo, Anders. Tú también surgiste de un libro de cuentos, que tiene la capacidad de transformarse en gato y de esa manera puedes estar en cualquier parte de la casa.

El hombre se limitó a asentir, confirmando los recuerdos del elfo. Sin embargo, a pesar de recordar quién era, todavía había algo que no recordaba.

─Anders, ¿por qué estoy aquí?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * El nombre verdadero del libro es "la chica de los fósforos" y existe en la vida real. Si la memoria no me falla, es un cuento danés.
> 
> ** Hawke se refiere a la constelación Tevinterana "Fenrir" o lobo blanco.


	8. Chapter 8

Fenris por fin lograba recordar quién era y de dónde provenía, sin embargo, había un punto donde no recordaba lo que pasó y cómo eso le llevó a salir de su cuento hecho por Hawke.

Anders lo vio fijamente, escogía las palabras más adecuadas para informar al elfo, por lo que finalmente respondió.

─Tú deseaste fervientemente salir de tu historia para ayudar a quién te creó. Todos los seres de los libros tenemos un objetivo, es por eso por lo que salimos de las historias. Lamentablemente, cuando cumplimos con nuestra meta… desaparecemos.

Fenris quedó anonadado, pues lo último dicho por el hombre haría encajar perfectamente lo que vio el día del festival: sus dedos, por unos cuantos segundos, se volvieron transparentes.

Confirmando sus temores, Anders indicó.

─Mira tus manos, tus dedos comienzan a desaparecer.

El elfo bajó la mirada a sus manos, confirmó lo que había visto, pero esta vez eran realmente notorios ya que en el festival podían hacerse pasar por un efecto de la luz.

Continuando con la explicación, Anders comentó.

─Cuando perdió a su padre y hermano, debió heredar el puesto del primero. Debido a la tristeza y presión, se volvió incapaz de construir juguetes, además de perder su brillo. Tú saliste para devolverle su brillo… ese era tu objetivo.

Comprendiendo el significado de eso, preguntó acerca de su futuro inmediato.

─¿Voy a morir?

Negando lentamente con la cabeza, el gato respondió.

─No, simplemente volverás al libro del que saliste. Claro, no del que eres originario, sino al que Helios creó.

Para hacer su punto, Anders le entregó el montón de dibujos que sacó de la caja. Cuando Fenris tocó el conjunto de éstas, sintió un pequeño cosquilleo viajar por su cuerpo, confirmaba su vínculo con él.

Pensó resignadamente que, aunque desapareciera del mundo real y volviera al libro, había sido de ayuda a Hawke, le retribuyó un poco de lo que había hecho por él, tanto en su historia como en la realidad.

Quiso saber el tiempo que le quedaba con su creador. Con cierto temor, preguntó.

─¿Cuándo terminaré de desaparecer?

Soltando un suspiro apenado, seguido de desviar su mirada de la del elfo, estimó.

─No te queda mucho tiempo, me temo. Tú mismo lo notarás, ya que tu cuerpo se irá debilitando a tal grado que todo tu ser será igual que tus manos y cuando eso pase te irás.

Fenris vio hacia el libro, deseando que ese destino tan cruel no fuera el suyo y que tuviera la opción de quedarse todo el tiempo que quisiera. Escuchó a Anders preguntar algo que realmente no tenía planeado.

─¿Cómo planeas pasar lo que te queda de tiempo?

No tuvo que reflexionar tanto tiempo para saber la respuesta, por lo que casi de inmediato, respondió.

─Estar a su lado y seguirle ayudando en lo que pueda.

\---------------------------------

Fenris estaba preparando las cosas para llevarle algo de comer a Helios a su estudio puesto que la noche anterior, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos para sacarlo de ahí y que durmiera un poco en su cuarto, el hombre decidió trabajar toda la noche ignorando su propio cansancio.

Sin embargo, para su completo asombro y alivio, Hawke llegó al comedor completamente agotado y feliz, lucía unas enormes ojeras y con una mano detrás de la espalda. Con buen ánimo, preguntó.

─Buenos días, ¿has dormido bien?

El elfo quiso responder la verdad, que a partir de que recuperó todos sus recuerdos no había podido pegar el ojo durante toda la noche,así que se sentía cansado y pesado; pero para no preocuparlo, respondió.

─Perfectamente, aunque supongo que, a diferencia mía, no has dormido ni un poco, ¿verdad?

Dando una sonrisa avergonzada, comentó.

─No, pero por fin pude terminar el juguete. Mira.

Sacó el juguete detrás de su espalda, Fenris apreció lo que Helios estuvo haciendo durante esos días. Era una agradable marioneta que en su estómago contenía un reloj con números muy caricaturescos.

Antes de que el elfo pudiera dar una opinión, Hawke explicó.

─Puede que sufra modificaciones, todavía tengo que consultar a las personas del taller para darle el visto bueno.

Tranquilizando, Fenris opinó.

─No creo que nadie quiera cambiar algo, el juguete así como está es muy lindo. Lo más seguro es que lo terminen aceptando.

A pesar de que esperaba aumentar aún más los ánimos de Helios, éste cambió a uno preocupado y preguntó súbitamente.

─¿Te sientes bien? Te noto algo cansado y tenso. ¿Tendrás fiebre?

Sin que el elfo pudiera evitarlo, Hawke colocó su frente contra la suya, midiendo su temperatura corporal, sin embargo provocó un intenso sonrojo que podría hacerse pasar como tal.

Intentando ocultar su propio malestar (así como el cuerpo de Helios) rápidamente respondió.

─Estoy bien, solamente es una impresión tuya.

No estando del todo convencido, Hawke le aconsejó.

─Si te sientes mal dilo. No tiene caso que te sobreesfuerces. Será mejor que te quedes en casa, solamente como medida de precaución.

Sin mucho por objetar, y sabiendo que era caso perdido discutir contra la lógica del hombre, Fenris asintió. Un poco más tranquilo, Helios separó su frente y con tono apacible avisó.

─Voy al taller para presentar mi nuevo trabajo. Será mejor que te recuestes un rato mientras no estoy.

Antes de partir, fue hacia la mesa donde momentos antes el elfo estuvo preparando su desayuno, tomando todo lo que pudo para comerlo por el camino. Una vez que se fue, Fenris vino hasta la habitación de Hawke, para ejecutar lo que había planeado durante la noche.

Era realmente difícil no pensar en las fantasías de todo lo que haría si pudiera quedarse, pero sabía que eso era imposible, por lo que necesitaba recordar de dónde venía y confirmar que sus recuerdos estaban realmente ahí.

Tomó la caja que, en cuanto terminó su charla con Anders, devolvió a su lugar original. Pasó de largo el libro del «Elfo de los Fósforos» y fue por el montón de dibujos que, gracias a la luz matutina, pudo ver que estaban sostenidos por un único hilo otorgando cierta secuencia a su nueva historia.

Cada una de ellas contenía al pie del dibujo la fecha en la que fue dibujado, llevando un orden cronológico a partir de ahí.

En la primera hoja estaba la última página del libro, pensando que Helios debió recibir una gran reprimenda por haberlo hecho (ya que era original), aunque eso no le disuadió de su idea.

A partir de la segunda página comenzó a poner obsequios para él, desde simple vestimenta hasta algunos juguetes que en un futuro utilizaría para hacer sus juguetes.

Fenris lo recordaba diferente: para él, en cuanto quedó inconsciente en la nieve, despertó en un lugar cálido y bonito, recibiendo día con día de un lugar desconocido todos esos presentes.

Conforme fueron pasando las páginas y los años, comenzaron a aparecer letras retorcidas y mal hechas, prueba de un intento de Helios de comenzar a plasmar en escritura toda su historia, sin embargo, a un lado de éstas notó una caligrafía mucho más elaborada, clara, y reciente, como si alguien más le hubiera ayudado con el pasar de los años.

Para su asombro, FenrisH recordó todo lo que Hawke le fue dando, puesto que en dibujos posteriores aparecía con éstos a su lado o en un lugar estratégico que no le hicieran dibujar tanto.

Conforme fue pasando el tiempo, la calidad de los dibujos aumentó, aunque también tuvo que compartir espacio con la historia escrita hasta que todo se detuvo abruptamente en la fecha de la muerte de su madre.

Curiosamente, en esa última página, los narcisos estaban por todo el campo además de tener una pintoresca casa de campo, pero lo que más le asombró fue encontrar que ya no estaba solo; junto a él estaban un hombre y una mujer que, supuso, serían sus padres.

Llegó a la triste conclusión de que su madre era la que le había mostrado su historia, por lo que una vez fallecida no quiso retomar su historia ya que al hacerlo, le estaría recordando.

Mas, deseaba que el elfo tuviera lo que para él ya no era posible recuperar o al menos no de la misma manera: una familia.

Sin darse cuenta, por su rostro surcaron varias lágrimas traicioneras provocadas por la nostalgia y su reticencia a irse nuevamente a su mundo. Se preguntó si Helios le extrañaría una vez que se fuera y dejaría nuevamente de hacer juguetes o sería un simple recuerdo lejano que llegaría a su mente incidentalmente.

Temiendo que la respuesta fuera la primera, decidió dejar un pequeño recuerdo de sí mismo, no para no ser olvidado, sino como un pequeño recordatorio para que Hawke pudiera encontrar su propia felicidad con o sin su presencia.

Tomó uno de los crayones que estaban en la caja y agarrando la última hoja de su historia empezó a dibujar. Si lo comparaban con los otros dibujos que se habían hecho antes de ese, podría pasar fácilmente por uno de los primeros dibujos de Helios, pero poco le importó porque lo que importaba era más su significado y no la estética.

Tardó un tiempo en terminarlo, pues estaba colocando todo lo que en ese momento sentía, limpiando de vez en cuando una lágrima traicionera. Cuando lo hizo, guardó con cuidado todas las hojas nuevamente a su caja y la colocó nuevamente en su lugar.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que por poco no escuchó el timbre de la casa. Curioso por quién sería su visita (pues nadie que los visitaba tocaba el timbre) limpió el rastro de las lágrimas en su rostro y bajó apresuradamente al recibidor.  
Desconcertado, vio a Bethany saludar efusivamente informando.

─¡Hola Fenris! ¡Hemos venido para arreglar algunos asuntos!

Confundido por las palabras de la niña, miró detrás de ella y se encontró con Meredith, quien tenía una cara de pocos amigos. Pensando en que sus momentos reflexivos y vulnerables terminaron, dejó pasar a ambas mientras se preparaba para la siguiente campaña contra la madrastra de los Hawke.


	9. Chapter 9

Fenris, Bethany y Meredith estaban sentados en la sala en un incómodo silencio, sin que ninguno de los presentes quisiera comenzar cualquier conversación. No queriendo prolongar la estancia de la madrastra, el elfo aclaró.

─Si necesita algo de Helios, lamento decirle que fue al taller.

Con terrible calma, la mujer respondió.

─No importa, no vine a verlo a él. Tal y como dice Bethany, quiero arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes, pero sería mejor si estuviera acompañado con un té.

Tentado a negarse, Fenris terminó asintiendo a la demanda de Meredith más por compromiso hacia Hawke que por voluntad propia y fue a preparar té negro ya que desconocía los gustos de la mujer.

Sirvió a todos y esperó a que hablara. Después de que diera varios sorbos a su bebida, comenzó.

─Iré directo al grano, señor Nephrite. He venido a darte las gracias.

El elfo esperaba de todo, desde intentos para sacarlo de la mansión hasta un interrogatorio para que confesara sus supuestas verdaderas intenciones. Fue tan notorio su desconcierto y sorpresa que la niña rió disimuladamente ocultándose detrás de su taza, mientras que la madrastra hizo la vista gorda para continuar.

─Hoy, Helios ha llevado un nuevo juguete al taller y en estos momentos está mostrándolo a los demás trabajadores, sobre todo a ese desagradable enano. Yo sabía que estaba sufriendo un bloqueo pero, por el bien de la compañía, no tuve otra opción más que presionarlo.

Fenris no comprendía en qué clase de lógica pensó que al presionarlo lograría algo, mas no lo dijo en voz alta y continuó escuchando a Meredith, la cual dio unos cuantos sorbos más de té.

─Tal parece que su nueva inspiración fue gracias a ti y solamente por eso creo que no eres tan mala persona como lo creí la primera vez. Aunque todavía no me convences del todo, no me meteré en sus propios asuntos, a menos claro de que lo vea oportuno.

El elfo casi quería festejar por eso, puesto que eso significaba que lo dejaría en paz a él y a Helios el resto del tiempo al lado de este último. Por su mente, pasó la duda de qué opinaría la madrastra en cuanto desapareciera de sus vidas.  
Aprovechando que ambos habían hecho las paces, Bethany pidió.

─Ahora que todo el mundo es feliz y no tienen resentimientos uno con el otro. Fenris, ¿podrías darme algo para desayunar? He estado esperando todo el día por tu comida.

\-------------------------------------------------

Fenris estaba colocando la mesa para la cena con ayuda de la niña (la cual se quedó durante todo el día para hacerle compañía y tomar tanto la comida como la cena con él). Esperaban la llegada del mayor de los Hawke.

La paz que se había establecido en la mansión la rompió Helios, puesto que llegó como tromba hasta el comedor y anunció felizmente.

─¡No creerán lo que pasó! El juguete que estuve haciendo durante todos estos días ya fue comprado por un duque que buscaba un regalo de cumpleaños para su hijo. Además le gustó tanto que quiere ser un socio del taller y por eso presentará varios de nuestros trabajos en su mansión durante una fiesta para que sean más reconocidos.

Como era de esperar Bethany rompió en aplausos, felicitando el esfuerzo que su hermano había hecho, mientras que el elfo comentó.

─Eso asegurará el bienestar de la compañía, ¿no es así?

Con una sonrisa abarcando todo su rostro, Hawke asintió vigorosamente confirmando una vez más que sus preocupaciones de hace unos días habían desaparecido por completo.

Fenris estaba tan feliz por Helios que por poco no se dio cuenta de que sus dedos se habían vuelto completamente transparentes, se desaparecían frente a sus ojos.

No queriendo revelar su secreto, escondió rápidamente ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones para ocultarlos de la vista, mas ese movimiento fue captado por el mayor de los Hawke, produciendo una pregunta incómoda.

─¿Estás bien, Fenris?

Eran tantos sentimientos dentro de él que deseaba expresar, pero que al hacerlo, solo preocuparía mucho más a Helios que decidió reprimirlas con toda su fuerza de voluntad y colocar una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que decía.

─No es nada. ¿Qué les parece si comemos? Ya ha llegado la persona a la que estábamos esperando.

Bethany asintió enérgicamente, mas su hermano lo vio con mirada penetrante, intentando ver qué era lo que le pasaba, por lo que su vista no fue apartada de su persona durante toda la comida y hasta que fueron a dormir.

\--------------------------------------------

Fenris se acercó al espejo de cuerpo completo de su cuarto viendo con resignación el traje que Hawke le había comprado para la fiesta en donde presentarán varios de sus juguetes: era completamente negro, con excepción del listón alrededor de su cuello el cual era azul en su camisa blanca, hacía resaltar tanto su cabello como los tatuajes en su cara.

Había agregado unos guantes blancos para ocultar las partes que comenzaban a desaparecer en sus manos, ya que el traje ocultaba todo lo demás y su cabello las partes que faltaban en su cara.

A partir de la cena en que Helios le notó raro, su cuerpo empezó a sentirse cansado y, sobre todo, algunas partes de su cuerpo desaparecieron o iniciaron el proceso.

Gracias a eso no se sentía muy seguro de ir a la dichosa fiesta, puesto que sentía que esa sería su última noche en el mundo real y no quería asustar a la gente cuando de un momento a otro desapareciera, sin embargo, deseaba pasar sus últimos momentos al lado de Hawke, por lo que estaba en un fuerte debate interno sobre su asistencia.

Llegando el en momento más oportuno, Anders preguntó.

─¿Estás decidiendo si debes ir?

Queriendo sonar convincente y fuerte, el elfo respondió.

─Lo mejor será si no voy.

Intentando hacerlo entrar en razón, con tono triste Anders reveló.

─Helios te espera abajo y sobre todo… ésta es tu última noche. Ve, disfruta este día para que no te arrepientas de nada, pues he de confesar que me da un poco de envidia que hayas convivido con él.

Sorprendido por esa revelación, indagó un poco más sobre el asunto.  
─¿Tu caso fue diferente?

Con un suspiro triste, el gato contó.

─Yo era un gato, por más que quería estar a su lado no era posible. Mi misión es…

Quedando callado, Anders vio por la ventana negando levemente con la cabeza. Colocando una sonrisa en su rostro, animó. 

─Pero esto no es sobre mí, ya es hora de que te vayas. Ve antes de que la luz de los fósforos se apague.

Fenris quiso cuestionarlo más, pero se transformó en gato y salió por la ventana. Justo en ese momento Bethany tocó la puerta, pidiendo permiso para entrar lo cual el elfo permitió.

Por primera vez vio a la niña vacilar en el marco de la puerta, notando su continuo deterioro, por lo que no fue una sorpresa cuando preguntó.

─¿Te sigues sintiendo mal? Si es así, no es necesario que asistas a la fiesta. Puedo encargarme de cuidar a mi hermano para que no cometa ninguna estupidez.

Mostrándose tranquilo y con toda la fuerza que tenía para cubrir su cansancio, respondió.

─No te preocupes, ya me encuentro mucho mejor. Es mejor que partamos para no llegar tarde. Si mal no recuerdo, Helios se iba a adelantar, ¿verdad?

Cambió su expresión a una aliviada, sin embargo moderó su usual energía para no agotar tan rápido a Fenris.

─Así es, nos estará esperando en la recepción y lo mejor es que no está tan lejos de la casa, por lo que podemos caminar hasta ahí. A menos de que te sientas cansado.

Atinó a solo negar con la cabeza, pues la sola idea de que Hawke le estuviera esperando hacía que sus emociones revolotearan en su pecho, era trabajoso de controlar.

Dejando de lado sus sentimientos, tomó la mano de Bethany y partió hacia la mansión en la que se efectuaría la fiesta, intentando dar nombre a las sensaciones que comenzaron a nacer desde el primer día en que despertó al lado de Helios, hasta que se dio como única respuesta aquello que le alegraba y aterraba a partes iguales.

Se había enamorado de Helios Hawke.

En el momento en que salía de sus cavilaciones, pudo ver que había caminado automáticamente hasta la mansión, quedó justamente en la puerta de ésta. Se podía apreciar desde fuera el esmero que habían puesto en la decoración, acorde a la moda orlesiana (o al menos eso fue lo que el elfo dedujo).

Al entrar en la recepción observó la cantidad de personas que asistieron, eran demasiadas para comodidad de Fenris, sobre todo porque pareciera que tuvieran una extraña obsesión con él o desencajaba completamente en el lugar, ya que no dejaban de mirarlo.

Cuando pensó que ir a la fiesta había sido un grave error, junto a ellos apareció Hawke con un elegante traje gris. Serenamente saludó a ambos.

─Es bueno verlos. Y como pensé, el traje que te di te queda de maravilla Fenris.

El elfo se sintió halagado y por más que se empeñó en no sonrojarse falló miserablemente. Pronto, fueron llevados al salón principal en donde Bethany se fue con otros niños que también estaban ahí, mientras que Helios lo presentaba a todas las personas que se acercaban a ellos con curiosidad.

Durante todo ese agónico proceso, Hawke nunca soltó la mano de Fenris, le daba fuerza y ánimos con ese simple gesto. Cuando las personas se fueron acostumbrando a su presencia y dejaron de molestarlos, Helios le sorprendió diciendo.

─Hay que bailar, después de todo, eso es lo que se hace en las fiestas de este tipo.

Sin darle tiempo de responder, su pareja, ansioso, lo arrastró por la pista de baile. En un principio pensó que sería todo un desastre para bailar, pero gracias a la ayuda de Hawke, pudo hacerlo lentamente disfrutando en demasía de hacerlo, agradecía por dentro a Anders de convencerlo para asistir.

Mas la realidad se hizo presente cuando por el rabillo del ojo pudo observar en la pequeña abertura en su muñeca como éste desaparecía, por lo que intentando ocultar su preocupación, aumentó la fuerza de agarre que tenía sobre Helios, el cual al notarlo, preguntó.

─¿Te sientes bien? Tal vez no debí forzarte a venir.

Tranquilizandole, Fenris respondió.

─Estoy bien. Si no lo estuviera, no hubiera asistido en primer lugar.

Cambiando su semblante preocupado a uno aliviado, respondió.

─Es bueno escuchar eso, porque a decir verdad quería que vinieras sin importar qué. Tengo algo que decirte.

Al decir eso dejaron de bailar, para acto seguido Hawke sacara una caja negra de su bolsillo el cual reveló casi de inmediato su contenido, mostrando un anillo con un Nephrite verde en el centro.

Con voz calmada, comenzó a explicar.

─Si fuera cualquier otra persona, tal vez tendría un diamante, pero esta gema es la que mejor te queda.

Rápidamente el elfo ató cabos en su cabeza, no creyendo lo que Helios estaba diciendo, sobre todo ahora que estaba por desaparecer. Poniendo palabras a sus pensamientos, Hawke reveló.

─Ya no quiero fingir más… te amo. Cásate conmigo, por favor.


	10. Chapter 10

Fenris no sabía qué responder ante tal pedido de Hawke pues le estaba pidiendo matrimonio; ya no para fingir y poder darle asilo o evitar que Meredith le siguiera mandando candidatas sino porque sus sentimientos eran recíprocos, amándolo a él a pesar de no conocerse por mucho tiempo y desconocer por completo quién era él.

Sus sentimientos estaban completamente divididos: la parte egoísta le gritaba que aceptara para que en definitiva no quedara ningún cabo suelto en ese mundo, pero la parte sentimental le suplicó que no lo hiciera, que lastimaría a Helios por ello pues no podía quedarse a su lado como él lo deseaba.

Sabiendo que debía decirle la verdad, el elfo respondió.

─Yo también te amo, pero yo…

Hawke no le dejó terminar, pensaba que con esa confesión de amor estaba aceptando, por lo que lentamente retiró su guante para colocar el anillo, sin embargo cuando reveló su mano, dejó al descubierto lo que Fenris con tanto ahínco le intentó ocultar.

Su mano estaba completamente traslúcida, dejaba ver apenas los contornos de la misma. Helios quedó anonadado, en un silencio incómodo.

En pánico, el elfo lo apartó bruscamente, esto atrajo la atención de las personas cercanas a ellos; intentando ocultarse a los demás (y alejarse de Hawke), Fenris salió de la mansión, sin importarle los llamados del hombre que le robó el corazón.

Cuando salió de la mansión y el frío de la noche lo recibió, el elfo sintió su fuerza menguar lentamente con cada paso que daba, sabía que no importaba el esfuerzo que hiciera, no llegaría muy lejos.

Con ello en mente, decidió pasar los últimos momentos de su existencia en el lugar donde él consideraba como su hogar y en donde había pasado los instantes más felices en ese mundo.

Conforme se fue acercando a la mansión de los Hawke la fuerza lo iba abandonando, lo que provocó que solamente pudiera llegar al jardín en donde él y Helios habían tenido aquella charla tan íntima. Cayó rendido al suelo.

No necesitó ver hacia sus piernas para saber que casi habían desaparecido, por lo que resignado se sentó en el suelo y esperó el amargo final. Vio a su alrededor, contemplando por última vez ese jardín tan hermoso, el cual daba un aire triste gracias a la iluminación de la luna creciente, pero eso tal vez se debiera al estado de ánimo del elfo.

Pensó tristemente que todo tenía un final, tanto la vida como los momentos felices y su momento había llegado, que al menos pudo convivir con su creador y cumplir su objetivo: hacerle feliz.

Sintiendo su final acercarse cerró fuertemente los ojos, para así evitar que cualquier lágrima fugitiva saliera de sus ojos, mas una voz rompió con el silencio del jardín.

─Sabía que te encontraría aquí. Te estuve buscando.

Abrió asombrado nuevamente sus ojos, volteando hacia el origen de esa voz tan querida y amada. Lo primero que pudo ver fue el sol en la mirada del hombre, reconociendo el resto de sus facciones al instante.

Helios, malinterpretando toda la escena anterior se disculpó.

─Perdón por lo de antes. Fue muy repentino… tal vez fue muy desagradable para ti.

Suspirando, Fenris aclaró las cosas con Hawke no queriendo que éste tuviera una idea equivocada sobre el asunto.

─Te equivocas. No huía porque negara tu propuesta.

Perdido por esa declaración, Helios preguntó apremiante.

─¿Entonces por qué?

No queriendo revelar quién era realmente, el elfo respondió misteriosamente.

─Ya no soy capaz de estar a tu lado… mis recuerdos volvieron y tengo que ir a casa.

Con tranquilidad, Hawke respondió sinceramente.

─No me importas quién eres. Me gustas y la única casa a la que puedes volver está aquí.

Sin entender la última declaración del hombre, Fenris le vio por unos segundos antes de que comprendiera lo que decía; de alguna manera, Helios sabía que él era el personaje que dibujó por largos años.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, Hawke confesó.

─Era imposible que no me diera cuenta. Estás tal y como te describí la primera vez que recree tu historia, Fenris.

El elfo lo vio por un largo momento, pensando en lo poco probable que una persona normal creyera tan disparatada historia; pero al tratarse de Helios, aquél que dibujó su nueva historia y se dedicaba a trabajar gracias a su imaginación, era lógico que llegara a tan extraña conclusión.

Aunque con ello, podría explicar por qué le había acogido en su hogar desde el primer día que le vio fuera del libro de dibujo.

Sabiendo todo eso, Fenris se armó de valor y se quitó el otro guante para después levantar ambas manos y mostrarlas a Hawke, para que así comprendiera lo que estaba pasando.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para ver su reacción, la cual estaba llena de asombro e inseguridad.

─¡Tus manos! Entonces, lo de hace rato no fue mi imaginación… son realmente transparentes.

Siendo sincero, y dándole la opción a Helios de no escuchar toda la explicación que tenía que dar, anunció.

─Yo… desapareceré.

Apoyando sus palabras, su cara empezó con el mismo proceso, al mismo tiempo que sus piernas iban perdiendo sensibilidad y le sustituía un enorme frío que poco a poco subía por su cuerpo.

Asustado, Helios preguntó.

─¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Es porque has recordado quién eres?! ¿¡O es porque yo sé lo que eres?!

Negando levemente con la cabeza, el elfo reveló.

─Yo tenía un objetivo… sin embargo éste ya se ha cumplido, por eso…  
Hawke no le dejó terminar y en su lugar se acercó rápidamente hasta la cara de Fenris, besándolo bruscamente en los labios dejando en completo shock al segundo, no sabiendo muy bien cómo debía reaccionar, para finalmente corresponder el gesto.

Pronto pudo ver que Helios estaba llorando, lanzando sollozos entre sus labios, mientras murmuraba.

─No quiero que te vayas… por favor, quédate.

El elfo pudo sentir cómo nuevamente unía sus labios para besarlo con desesperación, llorando amargamente y dejando caer sus lágrimas en las mejillas de Fenris, mezclándolas con las que éste derramaba.

Desde hace días se había resignado a desaparecer, pero ahora con todos sus sentimientos a flor de piel, deseó poder quedarse al lado de Helios, pues la felicidad que tanto le desearon estaba en los ojos de su creador, los cuales brillaban tan intensamente como un sol.

Por unos segundos tuvo la loca idea de que, si Hawke lo deseaba y lo necesitaba, podría quedarse por el resto de su vida a su lado.

Casi en cuanto terminó ese pensamiento, el cuerpo del elfo cambió radicalmente: la sensación de frío que antes le embargaba desapareció por completo, la calidez de Helios lo sustituía. Las sensaciones antes casi imperceptibles para él las recuperó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y por último, rompiendo el beso vio hacia sus manos y comprobó que éstas volvían a ser de carne y hueso.

Notando lo último, con una sonrisa en sus labios, Hawke abrazó fuertemente a Fenris, murmurando un agradecimiento a la nada, aunque el elfo seguía confundido, por lo que comentó.

─No lo entiendo, se supone que debería desaparecer en cuanto cumpliera mi objetivo.

Curioso, Helios preguntó.

─¿Y cuál era ese objetivo?

Adquiriendo una tonalidad roja imposible de ocultar, Fenris respondió apenadamente.

─Devolverte tu brillo. Aparecí frente a ti porque quería apoyarte, ya que te sentías solo. Sin embargo, he cumplido con ello, por lo que…  
Tranquilamente, Hawke corrigió.

─Te equivocas, tu objetivo no ha llegado a su fin. Fenris, tu objetivo es ser feliz. Escribí tu historia para que fueses feliz; te dije que dibujaría tu felicidad. Me gustas, por eso, quiero que me permitas hacerte feliz.

Se separó lo suficiente del cuerpo del elfo para sacar nuevamente la sortija de compromiso, mientras que éste lo observaba con asombro, puesto que pensó que desistiría de la idea.

Estirando su mano derecha, preguntó delicadamente.

─¿Podrías aceptar esta única petición? Cásate conmigo, por favor, Fenris Nephrite.

Contagiado por la sonrisa de Helios, Fenris respondió.

─Por supuesto, Helios Hawke.

Acompañando esas palabras el elfo extendió su mano izquierda, posándola en la de Hawke, el cual colocó el anillo de compromiso, terminando así el engaño hacia los demás para convertirlo en realidad.

\-------------------------------------------

El elfo estaba por asesinar a su esposo ya que nuevamente estaba leyendo el libro de dibujo, en la página agregada por el primero en un arrebato de desesperación hace casi un año.

A modo de disculpa, Helios explicó.

─Lo siento, pero sin importar cuántas veces lo lea me sigue causando gracia. Ni siquiera cuando era niño dibujaba tan mal.

Fenris intentó quitárselo, sin embargo, Hawke lo colocó a una altura en la que no podía alcanzarlo, justo encima del armario del cuarto que ahora compartían.

Desde hace varios días, había comenzado a escribir una secuela de su historia con la ayuda de Varric, el cual también sabía la verdad sobre su origen y negaba completamente enseñárselo hasta que terminaran.

Cuando le preguntó al enano cómo lo averiguó, lo único que hizo fue guiñar un ojo y responder crípticamente que “difícilmente olvidaba los encargos que hacía”.

Molesto por la constante burla del hombre, el elfo respondió.

─No te burles tanto, dibujar no es mi punto fuerte, y en ese momento estaba desesperado así que deja de bromear.

No estaba apenado por su desastroso intento de retrato de Helios, pero tampoco era muy grato verlo, así que esperó hasta que su esposo dejara el tema de lado y le abrazara a modo de disculpa, el cual no se hizo esperar.

Con curiosidad, Hawke preguntó.

─¿Ya no te da frío al ver las velas?

Reflexionando un poco sobre la pregunta, Fenris respondió sinceramente.

─Desde aquel día, ya no pasa eso.

Con un rostro aliviado Helios suspiró, tenía la certeza de que el elfo ya era completamente de este mundo, a pesar de sus recuerdos. Hawke lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta la cama, dispuesto a dormir para tener una mañana bastante divertida al día siguiente.

Fenris lo siguió, pues tenía la certeza de que la felicidad que todo ser viviente deseaba, estaba en los ojos de la persona acostada a su lado.

FIN


End file.
